Fade to Black
by Gleekmel2509
Summary: Little Angsty one shot. Santana stumbles upon trouble on a dark, deserted street.


**Fade to Black**

**Hey everyone, this is a little angst one shot I came up with. I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes I have made. Hope you enjoy :D. Warning: contains violence.**

She stumbles down the street as tears trickle slowly down her Carmel cheeks. A wave of hurt and guilt weighs her down with every step she warily takes. What just happened she questions over and over again, trying to make sense of the night. She's so wrapped up in her bubble of despair that the footsteps following her are not yet heard. She pulls out her phone and squints at the screen, trying to decipher the time written upon it. However, her vision is blocked and blurry from the crying. She frustratingly shoves the device back in her pocket and swears into the night sky.

That when she hears it, a steady rhythmic pattern on the cold pavement behind her. It's a dark and breezy night and she is suddenly aware of the situations she's in. Alone on an abandoned street were no one knows were she is. Her heart beat quickens and her feet begin to move frantically quicker. She notices how the sound behind follows and echoes her own pace.

She quickly reaches in her pocket and dials any number. She doesn't care who picks up, she just needs somebody. They answer on the third ring and she lets out a grateful breath as the other end greets her.

"Yo, what up" come pucks burly voice.

"Puck, its Ssantana" she whispers out, panicked.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you and Britt get in a fight again?" came his soothing reply.

Santana chances a glance behind her and assesses the situation. She takes a large intake of breath and turns abruptly back round. A tall, dark figure hovered behind her. His face a mere shadow to her.

"Noo, well yes but that's not why I rang you" she whispers into the phone, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Then what's up, and why are you whispering"

"I think I'm in danger puck, I'm shit scared I just need someone to talk to"

"WHAT, what kind of danger. Do I need to come kick some ass? Don't panic I'm coming to get you"

Santana holds back a chuckle before concentrating on the phone again. She sighs in relief and slows her pace casually.

"Yeah that would be great puck, but could you also stay on the pho"

She barely has time to finish the sentence when a body suddenly flings into her side. The phone drops immediately out of her grasp as she attempts to break her fall. She slams into the pavement with a hard thud, banging her side and elbow. She wants to cry and yell but a shadow is suddenly cast over her. The man smiles wickedly at her as he snatches up the discarded phone and ends the call with Puck. She coils into herself as he winks at her and places the phone in a pocket, in his black coat.

"Wont be needing this now will you, ill just take it shall I" he smiles wickedly at her with deep, yellow stained teeth. She feels in erg to throw up at him but she keeps her lips sealed and her eyes locked on his.

"Now, what else have you got for me"? He reaches forward and grabs for her coat pockets. She immediately coils away from him, beating his wandering hands away. She feels violated, and dirty as he easily fights her off.

"Ahh, ill be taking this" He pulls out some money stashed in her jeans pocket and continues on, ripping the charm bracelet from her wrist.

"And this as well" he smiles sweetly at her again before leaning back and observing his newly acquired items.

Santana narrows her eyes and glares at him the best she can. She knows he hasn't stolen that much, and her parents would buy her a new phone, but the charm bracelet that was previously on her wrist was priceless and special to her. She watched as he taunted her, lifting the items up and examining them one by one. He lifts the charm bracelet up last, up into the light of the moon. Twirling it in his: big, grubby, thieving hands.

"Well, this isn't much use. More like a piece of junk. Well I could try and sell it or I could just throw it in the trash. Decisions, decisions, decisions"

That's when she sees red. A sudden wave of adrenalin and anger overtakes her body. She lunges of the ground and at the shocked man. Snatching the bracelet from his hands and kneeing him in the crotch.

She watches and giggles as he bends over in pain, swearing under his breath at her. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind, that was her cue to run. Something was stopping her, something was grounding her feet to that spot.

The smile dropped from her face as he slowly recovered and towered back above her. She wanted to scream for help but the street was deserted. Who would hear her? She anticipated pain but the blow to the nose shocked her as she stumbles back clutching at her face. She feels a hot sticky substance trickle down it. The blood invading her mouth as it's joined by her fresh tears of pain.

The world suddenly grinds to a halt and everything grows silent. She can't hear or see anything. All she can feel is the weight and texture of the bracelet, still clutched tightly in her shaking hand. An image of a bubbly blonde invades her mind and clouds her vision. There last moments together were one of pain and anger. They shouted at each other in frustration and hurt, caught up in the same silly argument. She had stormed out of the house with a bottle of vodka without as much as a goodbye kiss or an "I love you". She wishes Brittany was here now to protect her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

The next blow doesn't shock her as much; she takes it without really feeling anything. The kick lands straight on her stomach, making her curl up and fall to the ground. She doesn't fight back or attempt to stop him, I wouldn't change anything. She takes the next couple of blows to her ribs, her breath now coming out in small little puffs. She clutches the bracelet tighter to herself, so tight that the little charms cut into her hand. Her salty tears fall freely from her now swollen eyes. She lets him hit her repeatedly, takes the pain and suffering in silence. She just keeps thinking about her blonde, her Brittany.

"Teach you to mess with me, you dirty little slut" he spits the last words at her as he towers over her shrunken, quivering body. She closes her eyes and prepares for the last blow. She knows its going to come. She uses every last inch of energy to bring her hand up and kiss the silver charm bracelet. Letting out a little prayer and an "I love you" to Britt. The blow comes swift and hard. Right to her head, she feels the blinding pain before everything fades to black.


End file.
